


Santa (Niel) Harabeoji

by riceufairy



Series: Idiot Couple Parenting Life [9]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Parents!Au, nielsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy
Summary: Jisung's family is hosting a Christmas party and an unexpected guest came





	Santa (Niel) Harabeoji

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Holidays!
> 
> enjoy!

Jisung laid down the decorations he bought from a nearby dollar store and looked at his kids who are patiently waiting for his cue on what they can help with. Woojin grabbing the silver garlands on the table and wrapped it on his neck a few times before grabbing the large glasses and posed for them. Jisung snorts and grabbed his phone to take a photo and sent it to his husband.

"Okay, come on kids, let's decorate the house before everyone comes!" Jisung said to his sons.

Jisung, Minhyun and Sungwoon planned on celebrating with their families together on Christmas eve. Both of them already helped with the decors but some details left, their Christmas tree. His kids wanted to decorate it themselves.

Jisung already put lights on it and the kids could just hang the decors like balls, candies and their small toys. He watched Woojin as his eldest tried to put the garland on the tree, it ended on the middle part of the tree and looked at Jisung with a blank face.

"That's it?"

"You can use this one." Jisung said holding a garland with different color. Woojin looked at it with a knotted brows before grabbing it and put it on the tree himself.

Daehwi busied himself on filling the lower part with candies.

"Why are you only putting candies on that part?"

"Daehwi can eat them!" Then he realized his papa has been telling him that his teeth will run away if he eat a lots of candies. "And... uhm... share it with Woojinie hyung, Jihoonie hyung, Jinyoungie hyung and Ganwin."

Woojin snorts. "Who's Ganwin?"

"Who Ganwin?" Daehwi parroted his hyung before putting a candy inside his mouth.

They just stopped when they both got tired on asking who is ganwin repeatedly while doing their own business. His kids called him for some help like putting decors on the higher part of the tree.

Visitors came that night. Sungwoon and his kid Jihoon brought chicken, and most of it would probably will get saved on his son's stomach. Minhyun brought cake, enough for the kids. Jaehwan can't make it because they are visiting his in-laws house since his wife just gave birth few months ago.

The kids were busy playing games at the playroom while adults are sipping on some wine from Daniel's mini wine cellar while talking about their kids in particular when Seongwu arrived. Guanlin was particularly happy when his other dad arrived and never played with other kids anymore.

"Hyung, Daniel said he'll be here late."

"Daehwi-yah, daddy can't make it. is that okay?" Jisung shouts from their dinig and saw the younger pop his head on the playroom door.

"Then, I'll ask Santa Harabeoji to make him home faster!" the kid answered.

The adults were giggling at the kid's answer. "How about Daehwi's wish?"

The kid thought for a bit. "I'm okay!" he shouted before going back t playing with Jinyoung.

Seongwu whispered to Guanlin he should go and play with other kids and it took time just to convince him. Woojin fetch the kid and said they will play basketball that's why he left his dad to play.

"Why is he late anyway?" Sungwoon asked Seongwu. "Any moment, the younger ones will fall asleep while playing."

"He can't change his clothes from the station because it started snowing outside. I told him to change in our hourse instead." Seongwu said while relentlessly inhaling the pasta Jisung cooked. "Hyung, what did you do with this? You can get married already."

Jisung rolled his eyes at him. "I already have two kids. I can't afford to adopt one more."

Sungwoon laughed loudly. "Daniel is another kid to take care of."

"I live everyday like I'm still a pre-school teacher when I already quit working."

Jisung received a message from Daniel that he's at the front door already. He instructed him to press the doorbell and he sent Daehwi to look who was pressing the doorbell.

"Santa Harabeoji!" the kid shouted happily and ran to Jisung.

The kids started to gather in front of the intercom and it was Woojin who lost his interest at one glance.

"Did you prepare cookies for Santa?" he asked the kids.

Daehwi shook his head fervently. "In tree!" he screamed, excited, eyes not leaving the intercom screen.

Jisung finally opened the door and Daniel automatically shouted a hearty ho! ho! ho! when he got inside. They all guided Santa to the playroom. When the other kids, except a suspicious Woojin, are excited on welcoming Santa, Guanlin stared at him for a second before running to his dad hurriedly.

"Sorry, he's claustrophobic." Seongwu joked. "Come on, Santa will give you something. Aren't you a good kid?"

"I spill mik..." a teary Guanlin said burying his face on Seongwu's neck.

"Ah..." Minhyun figured. "But you didn't mean it right? And daddy said it's all right."

"Daehwi slaps his face with milk every morning and he won't say sorry." Woojin said grabbing Guanlin's hand pulling him down lightly.

Jisung tried his hardest not to laugh remembering how sticky Daehwi this morning.

"Santaaaa!" Daehwi was the first one to give Santa Niel a hug, on the leg. "You bring Rudolph?"

"Oho! Rudolph is parked downstairs." Daniel answered and Sungwoon broke in fit of laughter.

Daehwi ran across the room and reached out for the cookies under the tree and have it to Santa. "Can you make daddy go home quick?" the kid requested and Daniel looked at Jisung asking 'what?'

Jisung shrugged.

Daniel cleared his throat. "I'll make your daddy go home quickly if you're a good boy. Are you a good boy?"

"Yes!" Daehwi answered promptly.

Daniel smiled. "Wow! That's great! Here's a gift from me and I'll bring your dad later, okay?"

Daehwi's eyes gleamed with joy as he received the small gift Santa prepared for him. "Thank you!" he said squealing his thanks.

Next is an obvious scaredy Guanlin but when he received his gift, he even kissed Santa on his beard. When everyone got their gifts, Santa excused himself as he would eat his cookies.

He said a quick hello to their friends before pulling Jisung quickly to their kitchen. Trapping his husband between the sink and his arms to collect his cookies.

"It's funny how your son ain't buying it anymore." Jisung said giggling before pulling his fake beard and giving Daniel a peck on his lips.

Daniel knotted his forehead. His sons are totally in to it. "They still buy it though," he said leaning in to get a kiss but in the middle of their kiss, someone tugged his shirt.

"Dad, I said on my letter that I need a new soccer shoes." their eldest said from behind and Jisung couldn't help but to laugh resulting on blowing a huge amount of air inside his husband's mouth breaking off their kiss.

"At least pretend that you didn't know it's me." Daniel whined to their son. Jisung is already laughing loudly and thankful that the other kids haven't heard him yet.

"I just did. But you gave me a wrong gift." their eldest argued.

Daniel sighed putting back his fake white beard. "Papa already bought you the shoes."

"Really?" Woojin asked him, eyes wide open in excitement to Jisung. When his father nods, he screamed incoherently with his loudest AIIIIYAAAAK and WHOOHOOO a couple of times and ran back and forth inside the house and get back to Jisung and hugged him.

"What about me?" Daniel pouts stretching out his arms to his son.

"Merry Christmas to you, Santa Harabeoji." Woojin said sticking out his tongue to Daniel.

"Stop being meanie to Santa Harabeoji!!!!" Daehwi screamed at Woojin.

 

 

"What did I missed?" Daniel asked when he gets back and Jisung giggled before giving him a welcome home kiss.

"Daehwi fell asleep on the couch waiting for you." he whispered.

"Yo! Hyungs!" Daniel greeted everyone on the table. "Where are the other kids?"

"They are all sleeping in the playroom." Minhyun replied eating cheese.

"Woojin and Jihoon are most probably chatting until now." Sungwoon said as he just checked everyone in the room.

Minhyun giggled when he remembered Woojin didn't buy Daniel's disguise earlier. "How was it?"

"Still can't fool Woojin." he said as he served himself a drink.

Jisung giggled. "He can smell you from the intercom."

Daniel sulks.

"But he loves you too he just shy on expressing it regularly." Jisung said and Daniel didn't doubt about it.

In reality, they have a lot of things in common. They jam to the same music, likes to swim and moreover, loves the same person named Jisung.

"Oh, right." Jisung looked at his friends. "You can leave your kids here for tonight and I'll just send them back tomorrow."

"How about you?"

Daniel sighed. "Their new habit is to crawl in our room at wee hours so we can't even do anything."

Seongwu chuckled.

"But my in-laws are going to pick them up tomorrow so we have all the time after that."

"Ugh, so dirty."

"We're gonna get dirty..." Daniel whispered and their friends laughed when Jisung scrunched his face more.

"Yah!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> spend your time with your family!! and stop counting down. thanks.
> 
> Comments, suggestions and reacts doooown below or on my cc will be enough as a christmas gift. xoxo


End file.
